The Sound of the Seas
by Scribbler86
Summary: A series of songs from The Sound of Music with an nautical flair.
1. Its the Sailor's Life for you and me

Raindrops on noses and salt on our faces

Wet-laden jackets and wind-torn shoelaces

Tradewinds blowing us towards the open sea

It's the sailor's life for you and me

Maggoty meats and weevils in our bread

Watches, whistles and sails with broken thread

High waves pouring water into our tea

It's the sailor's life for you and me

The deck rocking back and forth night and day

Fooled once again by Cape Fly Away

Throwing up over the rail with nausea

It's the sailor's life for you and me

When the wind bites –

When the salt stings –

When I'm feeling sick

I simply remember that I'm a sailor

And then I give my wound a lick!


	2. Northern Star

Northern star, northern star

Every evening you greet me

Small and white

Clean and bright

You look happy to lead me

Long after I've died,

May you shine and guide

Shine and guide forever

Northern star, northern star

Bless my blue sea forever.


	3. Sailor Going on Midshipman

CAPTAIN:

You wait, young man, on an empty deck,

Waiting for the sun to rise

Your life, buddy, is full of pecks

That gals will want to give as a surprise

SAILOR:

As a surprise

CAPTAIN:

You are a sailor going on midshipman

Buddy, it's time to think,

Better beware, be canny and careful,

Buddy, I won't let you sink!

You are a sailor going on midshipman

You've got a lot to learn

Stifle your fears and open your ears

You'll soon know a stem from a stern

Totally unprepared are you

To face a life on the brine

Stick close to me and you will see

That things will turn out just fine

You need someone older and wiser

Telling you what to do

I am a captain going on commodore

I'll take care of you.

SAILOR

I am a sailor going on midshipman

I know that I'm naïve

Gals I meet may tell I'm handsome

And willingly I believe

I am a sailor going on midshipman

Saltwater on my nose,

Front end or head, powder or lead

What do I know of those?

Totally unprepared am I

To take a ship's command

Timid and shy and scared am i

Of things it might demand,

I need someone older and wiser

Telling me what to do

You are a captain going on commodore

I'll depend on you!


	4. So Long, Farewell

CREW

There's a sad sort of ringing

From the bells on the deck

And the whistles in the air too

And down below there a

Saucy little parrot

Is popping up to say

(squawk, squawk)

Regretfully they tell us

(squawk, squawk)

But firmly they compel us

(squawk, squawk)

To say goodbye to you!

So long, farewell, sayonara, good night

SAILOR 1

I hate to go and leave this spankin' fight!

CREW:

So long, farewell, sayonara, aloha

SAILOR 2

Aloha, aloha to buddies and fishies

CREW

So long, farewell, see ya, sayonara

SAILOR 3

I'd like to stay and have a bottle of rum, yes?

CAPTAIN

No

CREW

So long, farewell, sayonara, goodbye

SAILOR 4

I leave and heave a sigh and say aye, aye matey!

SAILOR 5

I go now to take command of the ship

SAILOR 6

I see, I sing, I skedaddle, I skip

SAILOR 7

The blue moon has risen and so must I

CREW

So long, farewell, sayonara, goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye,

FISHES IN THE SEA

Goodbye!


	5. Dip Rat Mast

FIRST MATE

Let's start at the very beginning –

A very good place to start –

When you read you begin with

SAILOR 1

A-B-C!

FIRST MATE

When you sail you begin with Dip-Rat-Mast

CREW

Dip-Rat-Mast?

FIRST MATE

Dip-Rat-Mast. The first three terms just happen to be Dip-Rat-Mast!

CREW

Dip-Rat-Mast!

FIRST MATE

Dip-Rat-Mast-Furl-Lash-Sail-Tar!

Let's ee if I can make it easier – Watch:

Dip, lower then raise a flag

Rat, the vermin of the sea

Mast, a pole that goes way up

Furl, to roll up sails neatly

Sail, to get from here to there

Lash, to tie with rope or twine

Tar, don't get it in your hair

That will bring us back to Dip!

SAILOR 1

Dip!

FIRST MATE

Lower then raise a flag!

SAILOR 2

Rat!

FIRST MATE

The vermin of the sea!

SAILOR 3

Mast –

FIRST MATE

A pole that goes way up – Furl-

CREW

To roll up sails neatly!

FIRST MATE

Sail –

CREW

To get from here to there!

FIRST MATE

Lash –

CREW

To tie with rope or twine! Tar!

FIRST MATE

Don't get it in your hair

ALL

That will bring us back to Dip!

SAILOR

Is that what you call a course in seamanship, Dip, Rat, Mast and so on?

FIRST MATE

No, Dip-Rat-Mast and so on are only the tools we use to build a course in seamanship.

SAILOR

Isn't that what I just said?"

FIRST MATE

(ignoring him) Once we have them in our heads, we can do any chore

SAILOR

How?

FIRST MATE

By mixing the order up!

Sail, Dip, Lash, Furl, Mast, Dip, Rat

Do that now!

CREW

Sail, Dip, Lash, Furl, Mast, Dip, Rat

FIRST MATE

Sail, Dip, Lash, Tar, Dip, Rat, Dip

CREW

Sail, Dip, Lash, Tar, Dip, Rat, Dip

SAILOR

But that doesn't make sense!

FIRST MATE

Life doesn't make sense – That's what causes the world to go round and round. You put one task in each chore…

When you know the terms to use,

You can go on most any cruise!

Together!

ALL

When you know the terms to use,

You can go on most any cruise!


End file.
